Gin Ichimaru
Gin Ichimaru (市丸 ギン, Ichimaru Gin) jest byłym kapitanem 3 Dywizji, wtedy jego porucznikiem był Izuru Kira. Zdradził Soul Society i razem z Kaname Tousenem oraz Sousuke Aizenem udał się do Hueco Mundo, gdzie stworzyli armię Arrancarów. Jego strój nie wyróżnia się niczym szczególnym. Nie wygląda jednak jak każdy: jego oczy są przez większość czasu zamknięte, a on sam jest zawsze uśmiechnięty. Jest niezwykle chudy, a jego włosy są srebrne (jego imię nawiązuje do koloru włosów; gin to po japońsku srebro). Gin podczas rozmów nie okazuje emocji, nie szczędzi za to sarkazmu. Był dość mocno związany z zastępcą dowódcy 10 Dywizji - Matsumoto Rangiku (kiedy byli dziećmi uratował jej życie na pustyni). W Hueco Mundo ulega zmianie jego wygląd: jak reszta Espady nosi biały płaszcz i kimono przewiązane seledynową wstęgą. Ichimaru mówi odmiennym od oficjalnego języka dialektem z Kyoto, który w wielu anime jest używany przez obcesowe i niezdarne postacie. Charakter thumb|left|Czerwone oczy Gina Najbardziej charakterystyczna cecha Gina to jego wyraz twarzy; oczy ma zwężone i jest wiecznie uśmiechnięty, jego twarz przypomina lisa. Poza tym ma srebrne włosy, które w anime mają lekkie liliowe zabarwienie. Jego imię odnosi się do koloru włosów (銀 gin - srebrny). Gin rzadko otwiera oczy, bądź przestaje się uśmiechać. W pierwszym przypadku, gdy otworzył oczy: gdy on i Aizen, uratowali Momo Hinamori i parę innych uczniów przed pustymi, w drugim gdy walczył z Tōshirō Hitsugayą. Oczy zmieniają kolor: od krwistoczerwonego, przez jasno zielony, aż po niebieski. Jest o wiele więcej momentów, w których się nie uśmiecha. Normalnie w momentach, w których jest zdenerwowany, w sytuacjach w których kogoś przeprasza, albo kiedy się namyśla. Wieczny uśmiech Gina irytuje inne osoby i doprowadza do tego, że mu nie ufają. Większość wypowiedzi Gina jest o charakterze ironicznym. Gdy rozmawia z Kuchiki Rukią, ona odczuwa wielki strach mówiąc, że czuje się jakby węże owijały jej szyję. Po tym jak zdradził Soul Society, zmienia Haori Kapitana 3 Dywizji na białe Hakama, które przypomina ubrania Arrancarów. Historia Gin uratował Rangiku Matsumoto przed śmiercią głodową, gdy byli dziećmi. Od tego momentu są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. thumb|Gin w Hueco Mundo (po lewej)Nie wiadomo do końca jak dostał się do Akademii. Wiadomo, że ukończył ją po roku. 100 lat przed wydarzeniami z Bleacha poznał Aizena, którego zainteresowały jego umiejętności. Jako oficer zabił bez trudu porucznika (pamiętajmy, że był wtedy jeszcze dzieckiem). Zanim został kapitanem 3 Dywizji, był porucznikiem 5 Dywizji pod dowództwem Aizena. Gdy Ichigo i reszta chcieli wedrzeć się do Soul Society, Ichimaru przeszkodził im w tym odcinając ramię giganta strażnika oraz odpychając go i Ichigo przy pomocy Shikai za bramę. Dlatego też stanął przed Głównodowodzącym (nie tłumaczył się jednak) rozprawa została przerwana przez ponowny najazd paczki Ichigo na Soul Society. W tym czasie "dręczył" Rukię oraz zmierzył się z Hitsugayą, Toushiro atakował z wielką furią, Gin wydawał się specjalnie nie wysilać, ale walka została nierozstrzygnięta. Później widzimy go w trakcie zdrady Aizena - tłumaczy Sousuke, dlaczego nie zabił Ichigo. Hueco Mundo W Hueco Mundo pojawia się w trakcie narad stojąc z Tosenem Kanane na warcie. Później rozmawia z Kaname, gdy ten opowiada o Formation Espada i z Ulquiorrą, gdy ten oskarża go o manipulację korytarzami. Dowiadujemy się również, iż Gin dobrze dogadywał się z Luppim, i był zawiedziony jego śmiercią. Walki w Sztucznej Karakurze W Sztucznej Karakurze pojawia się u boku Aizena, kiedy on, Aizen i Tousen zostają zamknięci w ognistym więzieniu przez Yamamoto, ten komentuje jakieś wydarzenia (śmierć Fury, pojawienie się Vizardów). Później walczy z Hirako jednak przerwał walkę na rozkaz Sousuke. Następnie podstępnie przeciął Hiyori na pół, gdy ta chciała zabić Aizena. Następnie Gin nadal przygląda się pojedynkom, mimo tego iż sam Aizen przystąpił do walki, co było bardzo interesujące. Jednak Ichimaru oszukał Vizardów i Gotei 13. Wmówił im, że potęga Aizena jest taka, thumb|left|Gin w Sztucznej Karakurze (po prawej)że ten nie potrzebuje używać Kyouki Suigetsu. Okazało się, że iluzja była aktywna od samego początku starcia z Sousuke. Gin przystępuje do walki dopiero wtedy, kiedy na pole walki wkracza Isshin Kurosaki. Ichimaru staje naprzeciw Ichigo. Od samego początku próbuje wciągnąć Ichigo w rozmowy na temat ich wcześniejszego spotkania i tego, co wtedy Gin powiedział; Kurosaki jednak nie wydaje się zainteresowany i przystępuje do walki. Gin aktywuje swój Bankai, który jednak nie okazał się być wyzwaniem dla Kurosakiego, który zranił Gina w głowę. Ichimaru nie traci jednak uśmieszku z twarzy i sprawia, że jego Bankai jest szybszy od dźwieku o 500 razy, co sprawia już nie małe kłopoty Ichigo. Ich walka zostaje przerwana, ponieważ uwagę obu całkowicie odwróciła walka Aizena (który łączył się z Hougyoku) z Isshinem Kurosakim, Uraharą Kisuke oraz Yoruichi. Po pewnym czasie jednak Gin zachodzi od tyłu Kurosakiego, jednak twierdzi, że tylko żartował, i znowu przystępuje do typowej dla niego sarkastycznej rozmowy. Następnie używa kolejnej umiejętności swojego Bankai, który zmusza Ichigo do walki na pełnych obrotach. Maska Vizarda jednak szybko zostaje zniszczona, a Gin mówi by Kurosaki uciekał. Jeszcze nie wiadomo jaki Gin ma w tym motyw. Natomiast w ostatnim chapterze (414), Gin zabija Aizena (a przynajmniej ta scena takie sprawia wrażenie) za pomocą specjalnej mocy swojego Zanpaktou. Pokonał ostateczną iluzje Kyouka Suigetsu, trzymając go za ostrze, i natychmiastowo zaatakował Aizena. Jego intencje wciąż pozostają niejasne. Zanpakutou Zanpakutou Gina to Shinsou, który jest krótkim wakizashi i niczym się nie wyróżnia. Shikai: Shinsou (神鎗, Boska Włócznia), w zwykłej postaci wygląda jak wakizashi. Moc broni zostaje uwolniona, gdy właściciel wypowie słowa "Strzel by zabić, Shinsou". Mocą tego Shikai jest możliwość wydłużenia się na stokrotność swojej prawdziwej długości.frame|Shinsou Bankai: Kamishini no Yari - Bankai ten można podzielić na kilka form. W momencie kiedy Gin uwolni swój Bankai, jego miecz zyskuje możliwość wydłużenia się na 13 kilometrów i to ze sporą siłą (bez problemu przeciął pare budynków) - a przynajmniej tak mówi Gin, Kurosakiemu, gdyż w chapterze 414 okazuje się, że jest to kłamstwo, gdyż prawdziwą jego umiejętnością jest Zabójcza trucizna która tworzy się na jego ostrzu. Powiedział też, że w momencie kiedy Gin klaśnie w ręce miecz uzyskuje dodatkowo prędkość 500 razy szybszą niż dźwięk (to też nieprawda, przynajmniej tak wynika z tego co mówi w 414 chapterze). Ichimaru może również użyć ataku (ale nie jednocześnie z wydłużeniem) Kamisini no Yari Buto, który po prostu wystrzeliwuje ostrze w kierunku przeciwnika, mimo iż Zanpaktou Gina pozostaje nienaruszony. Rozwinięciem tego ataku jest Kamisini no Yari Buto Renjin, który robi to samo, lecz wysyła ok. 100 takich ostrzy, co zmusiło Ichigo do włożenia maski Pustego. Sam Gin przedstawia to Bankai jako najszybsze, mimo że nie ma tandencji do przechwałek. Umiejętności 250px|border|left *Siła Ofensywna: 80 *Siła Defensywna: 80 *Szybkość: 80 *Kidō: 80 *Inteligencja: 80 *Siła Fizyczna: 80 :Razem: 480 : Ciekawostki *Według wypowiedzi Kenpachiego, Gin i Kaname boją się śmierci. *Kiedy był kapitanem, nie przejmował się dokumentami i składał z nich papierowe samolociki. Nie podoba mu się to, że Rukia nazywa go tylko ”Ichimaru Gin”, żąda żeby używała jego kompletnego imienia i tytułu „Kapitan Ichimaru Gin”. *Jego hobby to obserwowanie ludzi, a w czasie wolnym chodzi na spacery. *Poza anime pojawia się w "Encyklopedii Arrancarów" jako prezenter. *Jest pierwszym kapitanem z Soul Society na którego natkneła się paczka Ichigo. *Sam porównał swój charakter do węża.